Return From the Beyond
by aquabeauty
Summary: rewrite of the other story still the same


Return from the Beyond

By:

Aqua beauty

Chapter 1

VERNON HAS IT!

''Boy! Get your ass up right now and make breakfast'' said,' Vernon

Yes uncle Vernon. Said Harry a young boy who had just gotten out of his fourth year of school from Hogwarts. He had just woken up from a nightmare of the third task of the Triwizard tournament.

Boy are you coming are not? Coming Uncle harry said. About time you got down here. Cook breakfast than start on your chores or it is another beating when I get home from work.

Yes Uncle. So harry began making breakfast. Once he was done his aunt shoved a piece of paper with a list of chores on it into his hands

**CHORES LIST:**

_**Clean the garage**_

_**Clean the attic**_

_**Clean the whole house from top to bottom**_

_**Mow the lawn**_

_**Weed the garden**_

_**Prune the hedges**_

_**Do all the dirty laundry**_

_**Make sure the guest room is spotless**_

_**And have dinner prepared by 6:00 sharp**_

Harry Looked at the list, there was no way he would be able to get this done by the time Vernon had gotten home from work.

Make sure to split the list in half and give the top half to your sister. Yes Aunt Petunia.

AND NO FOOD FOR EITHER OF YOU UNTIL THE LIST IS COMPLETELY FINISHED UNDERSTOOD. Vernon said. Yes Uncle Vernon.

So harry walks out to the back garden to the shed and knocks on the door, it opens and standing in the door way was his sister Vivian who looks exactly like their mother with the same hair, eyes, and build, with the exception of a hazel ring around the iris.

Hey, Rye; what can I do for you? Chore list Vi. What is the threat this time?

Not done by the time he gets home a severe beating will take place and no food until we are finished. Okay let's get to work than.

CHAPTER 2: THE THREE MYSTERY GUESTS

Albus Dumbledore was in the middle of giving out assignments to members of the order of the phoenix, when all of the sudden there was three loud knocks at the door to his office.

Come in Albus said. In came three cloaked figures; the smallest of the three pulled down the hood and step forward to show the face of Cedric Diggory. Albus raised his wand and asked him a question that only he and a select few would know. "What was the last words said to you and where they from?" "Kill the Spare, and from voldermort in his smaller form."

Well he is the Cedric Diggory then, will the next person in the group step forward, they did the person to lower their hood was Lily Potter who looked to be 21 years of age, shocking most of the group. Albus once again raised his wand and asked "in your 5th year you told who you would rather go out with whom than with him?" "James and The giant squid" Lily answered. Everyone especially Sirius and Remus were defiantly speechless. The final figure stepped forward and lowered his hood to reveal the young face of James Potter. Once again Albus raised his wand and asked him to turn into prongs, and the next second stood a magnificent stag with hazel eyes, then the next second later James Potter had reappeared.

The next thing anybody knew Sirius and Remus where on their feet hugging James and Lily. "Albus, Lily asked where are my babies ; I want my babies?" Okay everyone let's sit down and continue this meeting. "Albus Lily asked again where are my babies ." Before Albus had the chance to answer her there was this alarming sound coming from a pyramid shaped object on the round table in the corner of the room. Albus walked over there and taped his wand three times under his breath then the next second a screen came up showing Vivian getting raped by her uncle and her cousin doing the same thing to harry, then Dudley hits him in the head with his smelting's stick and losing conciseness, then the screen went black and the pyramid had turned blood red.

Sirius Take Lily and James to HQ, "but, Sirius Said," no buts Sirius I need you three to prepare a room for Vi and Harry, Poppy go with them. "Yes, Albus, Poppy said" and they left via the floo network.

Remus, Dora, Kingsley and Emmilia go and get them and bring them to HQ; Dora, Kingsley arrest the Dusleys and bring them with you to HQ. Yes, Albus they said. Everyone else go home. There will be a meeting tomorrow at one and with that said he swept out of the room to go to 12 grimmauld place.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 #4 Private drive<p>

Harry and Vi had spent all day working on the chores and by the time Vernon had gotten home they had every chore done expect two a piece. Boy, girl get in here now. Vi and Harry walked into the kitchen, Vernon looked like he was ready to murder someone or a couple of people. "Do you have any idea of what happened at work today?" When both of them shook their heads he yelled "YOUR FREAKISHNESS HAD GOT ME FIRED and do you know what that means triple the beatings than usual, now go and get in the shed, I'll deal with both of you later, so both of them walked out back and into the shed.

Three hours later

Both Vernon and Dudley walked into the shed and opened the door Vernon had grabbed Vi by the scruff of the neck and started to beat her and Dudley started to beat Harry with his smelting stick, the next thing either of them knew was they were getting the word freak carved into the small of their back. Then all of a sudden Vernon threw Vi on the bed and started to rape her and Dudley was doing the same to Harry, the next thing they knew there was a blast at the door and there stood four people in the doorway stupefied `and both Vernon and Dudley got thrown up against the wall and lost conciseness. Remus went straight to Harry, while Emmaline went straight to Vi.

Harry, Remus tried to get him to answer but he had already blacked out and so did Vi. Dora, Kingsley arrests those two and get them back to HQ. Okay after everything was done and situated they all apperated to grimmauld place.

When they got there the place had seemed deserted. "Sirius, Remus yelled." All of a sudden they heard footsteps on the stairwell. Grab Vi Sirius, okay Remy, which room third door on the second landing, and the basement with those three, Sirius said.

Sirius and Remus took Vi and Harry to the room. Put them on the beds and sat in the chairs over there in the corner. Lily help me get these clothes. James, Sirius, and Remus you three help get those clothes off of Harry and put in these bags then sat them over there on the table and then sit down in those chairs over there in the corner. Poppy said.

For the next three and a half hours Poppy kept on working on the two until she was completely finished she stepped back from the beds swiping at the sweat at her forehead. "Well, Lily Asked."

It does not look good at the moment. Both Harry and Vi have four broken ribs and welts and bruises on 80% of her boy with the word FREAK carved into her lower back and there are signs of her being sexually abused and raped for about five years now. WHAT! Everyone said at the same time. There is also one more thing that should be taken into consideration, and what is that Poppy, Lily asked nervously. Your little girl is four weeks pregnant, as a result of one of the rapes from her uncle.

So you're telling me that as a result of what her uncle did to her that she is going to be a mom in what 8 or 9 months and she is only 18. That is exactly what I am saying James, that you are going to be a grandpa next February, and everything expect the pregnancy also happened to Harry.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: <strong>RETURN OF RAY<strong>

Before anyone can say anything they heard a low moan coming from Harry's bed, everyone looked over and Harry's eyes were opening very slowly. Harry can you hear us? Remus asked. Are you two real, are am I delusional from a fever Harry asked, Don't worry Harry they are live and well.

Where's Vi? She's over there Harry we're still waiting for her to wake up. Okay, did he get her pregnant again? PREGNANT AGAIN! What do you mean pregnant again? You mean no one has told you about it? Told us what, Harry?

When she was eleven when Vernon had raped her for the first time and she had gotten pregnant as a result of it.

What happened to the child, Harry? The child was stillborn. Took two years for her to get over the depression and it is still hard on her till this day. What was the child's name? _**René Lillian Potter**_. Oh that was so sweet, but she was too young for that.

He didn't care as long as it caused her to suffer than he was satisfied. So let me get this straight he didn't care about the consequences on her body as long as she suffered he was happy, putting, it lightly. Yep, you got that right. That's just cruel, how long did the pregnancy last? Eight and a half months and she had no prenatal care at all.

That's it! The next time I see Vernon, he's in for it now, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! Everyone said at the same time.

Knock, knock, knock, Remus got up and answered the door. Hello, Ray long time, no see huh. Yeah Remus it has been a long time, Albus just told me what has happened is Vi okay, what about Harry is he okay also?

Calm down Ray they are just fine. Did Albus tell you about James and Lily? Yes he did and I am happy for you all. Hi Sirius, hey Ray. James, Lily this is Ray, Ray this is James and Lily Potter. Pleasure to meet you two; why are you so concerned about Vi?

She is my girlfriend and best friend and hopefully more than that in the near future. What do you mean 'hopefully more than that in the near future Ray?'

Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful Jade green Velvet box and opened it showing a fabulous engagement ring. Oh, it is so beautiful, when do you plan on asking her to marry you?

On her birthday next week; oh that sounds wonderful. I'll tell you the full details later.

Everybody just sat there for the next three hours, and then they all heard a moan come Vi's bed.

Vi can you me? Yes…. Yes…. I can, she wheezed still trying to get her breathing under control from everything that had happened just that morning.

Where is Ry at Ray? He is over in the next bed sleeping up a storm.

So what is the diagnosis this time for me and Ry?

Well harry has four broken ribs with 80% of his body covered in welts and bruises with the word FREAK carved into his lower back and has signs of being sexually abused and raped.

What about me Ray? Vi asked. Well you have the same problems as Harry does and you are also four weeks pregnant. WHAT, THERE IS NO WAY THAT I CAN BE PREGNANT; Vi screamed thinking that what they just said was a joke, but when she looked at their faces she could tell it was not a joke. OUT…GET OUT ALL OF YOU NOW! But... don't but me do as I say and get out this instant and don't come back in here you got that before anyone can answer she slammed the door in their faces and slid down the wall with her knees up to her chin and arms wrapped around her legs she started to cry.

Vi what's wrong? Nothing Harry just please leave me alone right now that's all I want. Kay I'll leave you alone for right now but sooner or later you and i are going to have a talk about what's going on understood, understood little bro. good now take a nap and get some sleep then we'll talk.

He walks down stairs and sees everybody sitting at the table eating lunch. Well how is she, give her some time she does not know how to deal with this kind of thing cause she didn't have a mother figure to talk to her about this kind of thing. Well now that I am back I will go talk to her, Molly would you come with me as well, sure. Do you want me to go with you Lily, no James this is a girl thing and it would be to awkward for you to come and listen. Ok, Lily.

Vi can we come in, sure mom. K let's talk about the pregnancy, I guess so what do you want to talk about , well first off do you now how the baby grows? Mom the only thing that I know about of pregnancy is that your belly gets really big and your period stops. Well that's a couple of things but first off well lets just say that we'll get a healer appointment for you and see how it goes from there k, ok mom. Well how about you lay down for a while and well go start on supper.

* * *

><p>JULY 15 VIOLETS BIRTHDAY<p>

Two weeks had passed since harry and violet had been rescued from the dursleys and they were already recovering well and had already started showing signs of being pregnant. She had come down stairs from another vomiting session and really was not that hungry since she was still kind of queasy. Her mom sat a couple of toast in front of her and a glass of tea. I'm not really that hungry mom, well eat this any way it will ease your stomach sweetie. Ok mom but can I take a nap after this, Sure thing sweetie. When she was almost done everybody had come down for breakfast. Once everyone was seated and started eating they had realized that there was someone missing from the table. Ron, where's Harry at? He's uh… he's still asleep. And why is he still asleep, Ron? He said he was not feeling very well at the you know what's wrong with him. He just said that he was really tired and wanted to sleep for right now. Alright now Vi why don't you go lay down see if that helps make you feel better. Alright mom; See you later.

Night, Night. So Ginny you go keep a look out to make sure she doesn't come back down, Lily said. K, Mrs. Potter

**AN: will be finished soon**


End file.
